witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamara Strenger
|Gender = Female |Profession = Witch hunter |Affiliations = |Abilities = Swordmanship |Family = |Parents = Anna Strenger Phillip Strenger |Relative = Dea |Race = Human |Hair_color = Brown |Eye_color = Green |Voice = Laura Rogers |Appears_games = |Aka = Tammy}} Tamara Strenger was the daughter of Phillip Strenger and his wife, Anna Strenger. Biography Tamara was born around the year as the first child to Philip Strenger, a soldier, and Anna Strenger. When she was around 4-5 years old, she saw Triss Merigold when her family was visiting Vizima and wanted a doll just like her. As they couldn't afford such a thing, her father made her a doll that she named Clara. However, this one memory was greatly overshadowed by many others. According to Tamara, her earliest memories are of "a drunken father lying under the stairs, caked in mud and clutching a bottle." For the next dozen or so years of her life, her father would drink, disappear for days at a time, return home in an enraged state, and "send furniture flying." Tamara would hide under her bed as her parents quarreled and her father beat her mother. Tamara was glad when wars started, as this meant her father was absent for extended periods of time. However, she did have a few happy memories, one of which was when she and her mother were on the banks of the Ina, enjoying themselves and laughing the day away. By the time she was 19, Tamara had begun to worship the Eternal Fire at a shrine she had set up in a locked area of the basement at Crow's Perch. It was around this time that she witnessed a violent row between her parents, during which they fell down a set of stairs and after which her pregnant mother miscarried. With her father now passed out, the two put their escape plan into action and ran away. However, during the escape, Tamara's mother was captured by a fiend and carried off into Crookback Bog. Tamara made her way to Oxenfurt and joined the witch hunters in hopes they would help her in finding her mother. Tamara wanted to go with her father to find help for her mother, but Graden reminded her that since she was part of the witch hunters now, she had other commitments now that her mother had been found. She then made her father swear that he'd take good care of Anna and let her know when she was better. Tamara showed up Crookback Bog with a group of witch hunters to find her mother. However, they found Anna had been transformed into a water hag. : Anna burst into flames and upset, Tamara yelled at the witcher and then her father for letting this happen. Graden then told her to take comfort in the Eternal Fire and the group returned to Oxenfurt. : Anna was transformed back to herself, but at a grave cost, and informed the group she would die shortly as the curse had been tied to her life. Anna then asked Tamara if she remembered their time on the Ina and when Tamara confirmed she did, her mother asked her to always remember her like that before dying. Tamara was grief stricken at this and Graden gave her some time to grieve before they returned to Oxenfurt. Journal entry :The baron's daughter, Tamara, had disappeared with her mother some time before Geralt arrived at Crow's Perch. The baron described her as a charming young maid of nineteen summers and the apple of his eye. No wonder, then, that the lord of Crow's Perch was desperate to find her. :Yet it seemed Tamara had finally had enough of the way the baron treated her mother and decided to flee along with her. :Geralt found his way to a hut belonging to a fisherman who had helped Tamara and her mother in their flight. There he learned that a horrible beast had captured Anna and dragged her into the swamp. Tamara was able to escape with her life, and had found shelter with a relative of the fisherman in Oxenfurt. ::If Geralt talks to her in Oxenfurt: :::Tamara had indeed made it to Oxenfurt safe and sound and would not even consider returning to her father. Determined to save her mother from the clutches of the creatures that had imprisoned her in the bog, Tamara had joined the ranks of the witch hunters, hoping their support would allow her to survive a trek into Crookback Bog. :If Geralt freed the Ghost in the Tree: ::Tamara and her escort of witch hunters made it to the swamp clearing and there, to her great astonishment, was her father, who had also set out to free Anna. This family reunion was not, however, to be a moment of celebration - though Anna regained human form and a sound mind for a brief moment, she had only enough strength to bid farewell to her loved ones before passing on. :If Geralt killed the spirit or freed it before being given the task: ::Tamara and her escort of witch hunters made it to the swamp clearing, but what she found there was no cause for joy, to say the least. The Crones no longer controlled her mother, true, but the experience had left her with an addled mind. ::Tamara's father, the Bloody Baron, whom hithertofore she had held in contempt, took the high ground this time and swore to travel to the ends of the earth to search out even the slightest hope of returning Anna to a sound mind. Though Tamara did not want to admit it, she appreciated her father's gesture. Associated quests * Family Matters * Return to Crookback Bog Notes * During the quest Family Matters, Tamara can be found in the northern part of Oxenfurt, near the docks. * Some people have mistaken her for a prostitute at the Passiflora, however, it is more likely the developers simply used similar character models as the prostitute in question makes no mention of her family or Geralt. Gallery Gwent cardart northern tamara strenger.png|Gwent card art Bryan sola nor tamara strenger concepts.jpg|Gwent card concepts Category:Humans Category:The Witcher 3 characters ar:تمارا سترينغر pl:Tamara Stenger ru:Тамара Стенгер